Grimleys Cherry Festival
by averyschaefer
Summary: Bo decided to surprise Lauren with an impromptu trip to her hometown for the Grimley's Cherry Festival.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost Girl.

"Geez did anyone ever tell you you're a tough crowd? I thought you would like this surprise."

Bo pouted sprawling out beside Lauren on her bed. The dark covers crinkled and damp against their skin from hours of sex. The succubus been planning this trip for a while hoping Lauren would appreciate her spontaneity and be excited.

"Bo its not that, of course I love it" Lauren's hand peeked over the cover's to twist Bo's face in her direction, her thumb's pad rolling on the smooth cheek. "I want nothing more to go to this entertaining Grimley's County Cherry Festival with you and see what your childhood memories are made of." it came out more breathy than she presumed it would, before her lips descended upon Bo's as light as a whisper. The kind of kiss that you close your eyes to register the touch.

"That's great!" Lauren laughed when Bo pounced on her, tickling her sides. The blonde's erratic movements successful in revealing the cover slipping, revealing their pale sinew flesh intertwined. After Lauren mirth protests and her tremoring limbs were to Bo's liking she plopped on Lauren's chest, placing a kiss to her breast in reverence. "Don't worry" she swiped her thumb along the blondes lip. "I have it all planned out. We'll leave tomorrow morning get there in enough time to enjoy a pie eating contest, try the cherry wine and the best part is I'll be with you" Bo's brown eyes gleamed taking in Lauren's radiant angelic face, her loose smile and messy curls creating an air of an emotion that Bo haven't seen from the blonde before. She cant put her finger on the name, but whatever it is she wants to keep surprising her girlfriend if it will warrant this carefree, yet vulnerable display every time.

Lauren's rosy cheeks puffed as her lips formed a tight smile at Bo's eagerness. It was infectious, the zeal almost tangibly lingered in the air to where she would consume the feeling.

"I guess I should grab some clothes than for our little fun filled adventure tomorrow"

"Come on, I'll drive!" Bo exclaimed pecking Lauren's lips before eagerly pulling her off the bed to find their clothes throw haphazardly along the way to her bedroom in a fit of blind passion.

xxx

The car ride was spent in a fit of laughter and heated make out sessions to where if the open road were more populated it would require Bo to have more attention on the road than her free hand going up Lauren's red blouse. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as with every mile passed the smell of fresh grass waft into their noses bringing bemused smiles on their faces.

Though the ride wasn't too long, Bo decided to bring some snacks, that sat clumsily shifting on the backseat with every sway of the wheel. Lauren, of course explained all the unhealthy components within each snack, but Bo just zoned out, focusing on Lauren's animated hands and parted lips, her hair blowing in the breeze as she made Bo's core clench unknowingly with all her geek speak. Bo gripped the steering wheel til her knuckles turned white and the leather material squeaked under exertion.

That was the cause of their first stop on the side of the empty waning road. The yellow paint job of the Camaro and leather interior only serving as partial cover for the romp on the side of the road. Lauren only had time to unzip the succubus tight leather pants in a hazy, frenzy of lust.

She straddled the succubus her arm tucked between them as she panted when Bo's tongue lapped at her stiff nipple like a starving dog. Her fingers clenching and twisting in Bo's deep wetness, her small wrist wrenching against the small tight room her arm had to move in, but she made do just fine.

Bo purred whispering dirty things that would make nuns blush, as she ravished her breasts, her hands rubbing circles all over Lauren's sex that made the blonde feet tingle. Bo pulled the lever bringing her seat lower to give them more concealment though not that much as the seat got stuck from the seats rusted metal.

Lauren's eyes fluttered closed at the warm wetness surrounding her fingers and the strong hands giving her pleasure. She tried to make a point to be an efficient look out for oncoming cars that might get a free peep, but with the expert ministrations being done to her it slipped until the blare of a oncoming car's horn caused her to jump, inconsequence hitting Bo in the face.

"Ouwuh!"

Trying to cover her chest in modesty as she clumsily yanked her blouse closed. They both looked at the boy in the passenger seat gawking at them as his mother, they presumed, the drive shook her head in contempt.

They both shared a laugh as Bo rubbed the area Lauren hit before the blonde kissed it making Bo face erupt in a goofy grin.

"I mean we already started" Bo said hunching "Minice well finish I say" Lauren laughed at her girlfriend's persistence and thought what the hell. She was away with her girlfriend in a new area, she could be spontaneous.

Then, after the inevitable of Bo's hard climax and Lauren wasn't too far behind, the intensity making Bo clamp down on the blonde's pert nipple, resulting in a grunt, her lithe glistening fingers left the heated confine of Bo.  
They quickly set back on their ride before any other car would drive by and try to quickly video tape them from a cellphone.

The second stop was because Lauren had to piss from drinking the Arizona ice tea. Bo had to influence the prick of a attendant at the cash register eying her girlfriend too closely. Bo refilled the gas for shits and giggles while Lauren handled her business before returning the key to the now adoring attendant. Being the girlfriend of a succubus had its perks. But just in case...

Lauren decided no more drinks until they reached Grimley.

xxx

The car's tires slowed on the gravel before parking in the field not too far from the area where the Cherry Festival was held. A big red and white banner was held by two wooden posts signaling the area where children and adults all in bright summer colors and sandals conversed and ate.

Bo quickly came around the passenger side of the car to hold Lauren's hand as she stared in awe at the small gathering as if it was a work of art. Bo's heart quickened at the sight.

"Now remember these are pretty small town folks so there aren't many gay couples, but I don't think we'll have that much trouble."

"Bo its fine, I don't plan on causing a stir. I can keep my hands to myself" Lauren hands effectively wrapped around Bo's waist pinning the brunette to her as she leaned against the car. "Its you with the grabby hands. You're the reason we stopped earlier, if I remember correctly" Lauren feigned confusion as she pursed her lips in an inquisitive expression.

"Duly noted Doctor Lewis" Bo purred gather the blonde hair, flipping it behind Lauren's shoulders, exposing her neck, her pulse jumping as Bo kissed along the length of the delicate skin.

Bo's boots shifted in the grey gravel as she pressed her more on Lauren's frame causing a guttural moan. She smirked against her skin loving the sound.

"Ah ah Bo" Lauren pushed Bo, the attempt if futile worked moving the seductress. "There's been enough public sex sessions for today." Bo pouted causing Lauren to chuckle shaking her head. "Nope, that's not gonna work, if we start we'll miss the whole festival and I really wanna sample some of that famous cherry wine" She pulled the brunette in the direction of the hearty music. "Plus we'll have time later."

"Okay fine have it your way" Bo grumbled coming alongside the blonde, holding her hand for a second than placing her hands in her back pockets as she hip bumped the blonde with a smirk taking in the banner as it passed their heads as they walked further into the area where familiar events and sounds caused a momentary trance to descend upon Bo.

xxx

"Well I'll be.." the elderly woman slapped her hands together in disbelief. She leaned over the table covered floral plastic embroidery in party decorations. The booth was small that reminded Bo of the time she participated in the kissing booth. "Is that Beth Dennis I see with my good eye!?" the woman shucked her arms on her hips squinting one eye with amusement "Deary come here come here!"

Lauren stalled for a second her face scrunched in confusion before resuming her pace beside Bo since she can hear the brunettes chuckling. She would have to ask Bo about that later.

Bo's teeth were flashing as she hugged the elderly, being sure to take the woman's frailty in mind with pressure. Lauren stood a little awkwardly, rocking on her heels, but tickled at seeing such a intimate new side of her Bo.

"Hi Mrs. Hannah, long time no see! how have you been?" Bo asked taking Lauren's hand and sitting down at the booth.

"Oh I been good dear, same ol same ol around these parts." The grey haired woman eyed Lauren with a smile serving as an indicator for Bo to introduce the pretty skinny blonde. instantly Lauren felt at ease.

"This is my girlfriend Lauren." Bo covered her hand away from Lauren in playful secrecy with Mrs. Hannah as the woman leaned to hear 'the scoop'. "She's a doctor, I sure do know how to pick em, huh?" Bo's 'whisper' was loud enough to where the blonde heard making Lauren blush, hiding behind her hair.

"Aaahh deary, no reason to be shy, you're among friends here."

"Its very nice to meet you Mrs. Hannah" Lauren held out her hand for a handshake, but the woman just cocked her head to the side in confusion before enveloping the blonde in a crushing hug over the counter making the blonde gasp in shock.

"The pleasure's all mine dear. Any friend of Beth's is a friend of mine." she nodded as she turned grabbing three plastic cups and setting them down on the counter, then filling them with cherry liquid. "You just gotta try the new and improved batch of cherry wine. I put a bit more _oomph_ in it"

They all picked up their cups with beaming faces, glancing at one another.

"Should we be worried? remember that year the McKinley boy got drunk and streaked, causing a ruckus and Old man Taylor had to grab him from permanently scarring the kids?" Bo asked as she took a sip of the liquid humming in approval after.

Mrs. Hannah chuckled drumming wrinkles sunken in the loosely fleshed fingers on the hollow table."How could I forget that fiasco. But the need to worry...that remains to be seen." the elderly woman winked at Lauren causing the blonde's brown eyes to light with mirth, before the older woman downed the cherry wine in one gulp.

Lauren watched in rapt attention at the banter between the two women as she with a hunch with content indifference instilled in her. She sniffed of the fruity pungent content, before humming in approval for taking a leisured drink as and Bo was already toasting on their second cup and drinking.

"How long have you known Mrs. Hannah?" Lauren turned to Bo as she finished the wine, remnants of fresh taste lingering on her palette.

Bo's eyebrows rose for a second at the question, then with a slight head tilt, her shoulders slouching comically she turned to Mrs. Hannah, the woman swaying her stiff hips a bit to the upbeat cheerful music playing somewhere above their heads.

"How long has it been? forever it seems. I think I was 15?" Bo sipped her wine daintily. Mrs. Hannah nodded. "I met her through an old friend Dougie. We went over her house and got to have a piece of her homemade cherry pie."

Lauren watched the two women, she didn't even notice when her cup of cherry wine was miraculously refilled.  
"Wow, that's a long time! You must've been so cute" Lauren cooed

"Mhmmm...I'm like a fine wine I just get better with time."

Mrs. Hannah rose her plastic cup in salutary fashion. "Shucks, why do you think I ain't never kicked the habit deary" she winked causing Lauren and Bo to laugh at the woman's humor.

Bo sighed with a smile finishing the cup as she glanced around at other booths and took in the green grass freshly cut. The young girls double-dutching at the entrance of the pathway, even squinting at the warm sun coating everyone bare arms. "When is the pie eating contest happening?" Bo turned to the grey haired woman.

"Pretty soon, they should be almost done setting up" Mrs. Hannah head turned ineffectively seeing if the statement was true or not.

"Don't tell me you're going to competing in it?" Lauren ask with a small smirk at the corner of her lips.

"Nu uh I have something else planned" Bo whispered, her breath causing a shiver down Lauren at the close proximity. She placed Lauren's hand on her thigh with a gentle squeeze.

xxx

Bo snuck Lauren away as the pie eating contest commenced. Most of the crowd gathering to cheer on the contestants as the shoveled pie into their mouths expectantly. People laughed and kids pointed happily as red, sticky hands and faces with cooked dough crumbles plastered the corners of their mouths.

Lauren giggled at their shenanigans as she walked blindly with Bo, her neck straining to watch the funny small town events.

"Where are we going Bo?" Lauren finally looked ahead, seeing more grass and bareness as they passed the red house blocking their view from the spectators and consequently everyone's view of them.

"You'll see just follow me." Bo whispered not turning her head as she lead them in a small nook of a gravel pathway that led down a few wobbly uneven steps to an unknown area Lauren saw.

"But Bo I thought the pie eating co-"

"Lauren" Bo stopped abruptly on a step making Lauren run into her back. "That was just suppose to be a diversion. I want to show you something, I think you'll love it" Bo kissed her lips before turning back and taking the few steps with Lauren on her heels down the dimmed walkway, the sun blocked from trees swaying alongside their bodies.

When they reached the bottom of the steps they was on a wooden walkway to some unknown place. "I use to come here a lot when I was a kid. I would come here and daydream and fantasize about the future, I even came here once with Kyle." she sighed thinking of her teenage boyfriends fate at her hands. "But I wanted you to see this, to share it with you now, to make new memories." Bo whispered letting the blondes hand go. She stood back, biting her lip, waiting until Lauren fully took in the beautiful quaint garden around them.

Lauren gasped at the view. It was encased with wooden that flanked it on three sides to provide a bit of privacy, leaving one side open to enter. Swatches of planted lively deep green shrubbery and blooming perennials surrounded the area. A blue chaise lounge with fluffed pillows sat beautifully in front the trees that provided shade from the sun, but the air was open and fresh and it reminded Lauren of Eden. She felt herself being led to the lounge chair by Bo to sit pulling Lauren into her arms in the corner.

"This place is so beautiful and peaceful" she turned her head to smile at Bo, whose brown eyes gleamed in pride."Thank you for bringing me here Bo." the blonde twisted in Bo's arms to where she was facing her, one leg folded and pulled up on the lounge. Pulling Bo's face to her own, she kissed her with gratitude and love in every move of her lips. She only sighed when Bo moaned in her ears as her tongue swayed against her own purposefully with no rush, getting lost in her girlfriends arms, completely satisfied and feeling free for once in a long time.


End file.
